The Queen Doth Keep Her Revels Tonight
by K8BNimble
Summary: When Kurt is unable to find a place to rehearse, Puck comes to his rescue. Kurt may wish he hadn't when he meets Puck's 'real' family. This was part of the 2015 Halloween Slashabbles and is pre-Puckurt slash with background and implied Klaine. Warnings: Kidnapping, coercion but nothing graphic.


Title: The Queen Doth Keep Her Revels Tonight

Prompt: Kurt is taken to the UnSeelie Court

For: My sister

Fandom: Glee

Pairing: Puck/Kurt, background Kurt/Blaine

Warning: Kidnapping, Coercion but nothing graphic.

Word Count 100 X 17

Rating PG-13

AN: This was part of the 2015 Halloween Slashabbles Fest I did on Archive of Our Own and Live Journal. I've done it for a few years now and plan to add some of those stories here. Feel free to find them on either site under the same author name if you want to read the others now. I'm starting with the Glee stories since it was a new fandom for me this year. These stories are in 'drabble' format (meaning 100 words per section), but some of them end up much longer and form a longer narrative which is why I'm posting some of them here.

This is AU in that NYADA auditions happened right around Halloween. My sister asked for the UnSeelie court and Dark Fey. I don't know much about the legends so I hope this isn't too off. We really just wanted someone to be enthralled by Kurt's lovely singing voice! This thing turned into a monster (in terms of drabbles)!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor do I make money on this. Also - any songs mentioned or lyrics listed do not belong to me but by their rightful copyright owners. Shakespeare references belong to Shakespeare.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

 **The Queen Doth Keep Her Revels Tonight**

Kurt restarted the music for 'Music of the Night'. He was having trouble with one phrasing.

As he started, his dad stepped downstairs and said, "Would you turn that off for awhile? Finn and I are watching the game."

"I'm practicing for my NYADA audition. I have to get it perfect."

"Son, you've been practicing every night. My ears need a rest and this is an important game," Burt replied.

Finn yelled down, "Burt, they're going for the 3 point conversion"

"Be right there!." Burt answered. He turned back to Kurt. "There is such a thing as over rehearsed, Kurt."

* * *

At dinner, when Carole asked how rehearsal was going, Kurt didn't need to answer. Finn blurted out that he could sing the song perfectly after hearing Kurt practice endlessly. His dad had laughed. The old hurt welled up. Again, Finn and football seemed more important than Kurt's entire future.

Kurt left the table. Before he locked the bedroom door, he heard Carole admonish them. "That was uncalled for, Finn."

"But Mom, he practices for hours every night."

"Carole, I love my son, but he gets himself wound up. He needs to let go," Burt said.

Kurt tried not to cry.

* * *

Kurt finally got the auditorium for a dress rehearsal but it wasn't working. He didn't know what the issue was but his heart wasn't in it.

"Maybe more candles?"

"God no. No more candles," Blaine said. Kurt heard the criticism that underscored Blaine's statement. Clearly his boyfriend wasn't impressed. Then again, Kurt thought sullenly, when was the last time Blaine was impressed with Kurt's performance? Blackbird, probably.

His confidence was tumbling. "Maybe I should rethink this," Kurt suggested.

"You don't have to go to NYADA, Kurt. There are other schools."

Kurt stared at him. "I meant the song choice, Blaine."

* * *

There was two days until the audition. He tried to find a new song but nothing worked. He finally decided he'd go with "Phantom" and put it on again - until his dad asked yet again to give it a rest.

In a quiet rage, Kurt went outside. He had nowhere to rehearse. Sylvester had booked the auditorium, Blaine's house was out as was the choir room since Mr. Schuester decided Rachel could hog it for her audition and what Rachel wanted, she got.

Kurt thought bitterly of Finn, yelling inside at yet another stupid sporting event.

"S'up Hummel?" Puck said.

* * *

"Why are you here?" Kurt asked, unable to keep the anger from his voice.

"Needed a break from the game and some fresh air," Puck said, dragging on a cigarette.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Those things will kill you - not that I'd care. But if they don't, my dad will if he sees you with it."

Puck laughed. "I'll take my chances."

"They'll also make you ugly and your breath stink so your cougars will stop sleeping with you."

"I don't think that'll be a problem. And what's your problem anyway?. You're in a bitchy mood, more so than usual."

* * *

"Where are we?" Kurt asked.

The clearing was hidden in the the woods. There was a circle of stones perfect for sitting. It was a tad chilly as it was October. The full moon was bright enough to light it up but the headlights from the truck helped.

"You needed a rehearsal space. I like to come here to think."

'That must not happen often," Kurt quipped.

"Ok then...replace think with drink," Puck replied, getting out of the truck. Puck threw his letterman jacket at Kurt. "To stay warm."

"You're being unusually nice," Kurt said.

"I have my reasons."

* * *

Kurt stood in the center of the circle and pushed play on his phone. The music echoed a bit in the clearing but Kurt gave full voice to the lyrics.

 _"You alone can make my song take flight_

 _Help me make the music of the night..."_

"Phantom sucks," Puck finally said after a long pause.

"Thanks for your critique, Puck. I feel so much better."

"I didn't say you sucked. That song isn't right for you. Your voice is unique, almost...magical." Puck hesitated as Kurt looked at him in disbelief. "Anyways...you should do something like the gravity song."

* * *

Kurt shook his head. "I blew that note, remember?"

Puck laughed. "Blew that note, my ass. You did it on purpose. Don't know why but I know you can do it. I heard you rehearsing. Go ahead...do it. I want to hear you do it right. Or do that warbler one you did the duet with the hobbit at Regionals. You actually made me cry, but if you tell anyone that you'll be seeing the inside of a dumpster again."

Kurt couldn't believe this was Puck that was talking to him - being this supportive in his own Puckish way.

* * *

Kurt sang 'Defying Gravity' and 'Candles' for Puck. It was fun singing at full voice for someone who appreciated it.

"I like that Candles one better with just your voice. What do you see in that Wobbler anyways?" Puck asked.

"Uh...he's gay, he likes me, we have a lot in common. He's nice.." Kurt trailed off.

"Nice is for suckers."

"I don't have many options. I really do like him. He makes me feel…..normal.

"But you're not normal. You're special. You deserve someone equally special not just the boy next to you."

Kurt blinked. He had an idea.

* * *

"I want to try this. Hold the phone? I need to see if I can dance." Kurt pointed at Puck. "Don't laugh."

'Wouldn't dream of it," Puck chuckled.

Kurt launched into 'The Boy Next Door'. It felt right. The dancing felt so good he didn't realize he'd closed his eyes at the end until he heard applause. He cautiously opened his eyes nervous that he'd been the butt of a joke; that Puck had brought the football team.

It wasn't them. He didn't recognize the people sitting on the stones.

"Welcome to the UnSeelie court," a woman's voice rang out.

* * *

"You are indeed your mother's son, Kurt Hummel." The woman looked ethereal. All of them did. They were certainly not from Lima.

"Who...are you?"

"I am Reyna, Queen of the Dark Fey. Your mother was once one of us before she ran away."

"You're crazy. I'm leaving," Kurt said and tried to exit the circle. He couldn't.

"We wish you no harm. Your mother's infractions are not yours. You have the voice of an angel. Sing for us tonight and I'll let you leave."

He looked around but Puck was gone. He couldn't escape the circle so he sang.

* * *

The so-called 'fey' had danced around him for hours, seemingly enchanted by his performance.

After singing the final chorus of "Blackbird" the battery died on Kurt's phone. "I don't have any power," Kurt said. "May I go now?"

By then fog had surrounded the circle. Kurt couldn't see beyond it. He hoped Puck was out there.

As if by magic, Puck appeared by the Queen but he looked different. His mohawk seemed longer, his eyes brighter and his skin had a glow to it. Dark tattoos covered his bare arms.

"I believe you know my son, Puck," the Queen said.

* * *

"Puck?" Kurt asked, hesitant.

"Thou speak'st aright; I am that merry wanderer of the night..." Puck quoted. He bowed gracefully to Kurt.

"What is going on?" Kurt asked.

Queen Reyna stood up. "My son has finally found you. While Elizabeth was alive, she hid you from us. With her death, we knew her kin was in Lima but unsure who it was. Puck realized it was you when you moved him to tears at your performance. It takes magic to make a dark fey cry."

Kurt stared at Puck.

"You belong here, Kurt. With your people," Puck said. 'With me."

* * *

"How can you be….fey?" Kurt asked Puck.

"We live by a specific code. We believe change is good and chaos reigns. That it's a sin not to use the magical powers granted us. Truth can only be reach through a devotion to self. Lastly, we believe passion is the truest state of being. Can you not see all those things in me?"

Kurt blinked. "Ok...um yes, I can see that. But that's not me. I can't live like that."

"Your mother couldn't either. That was why she left. But we need you back with us," the Queen explained.

* * *

"You said I could go home," Kurt said.

"I did. I also lied about the conditions," Queen Reyna said. "One night has passed within this circle. Outside of this circle, one year has passed."

"My father?"

"He's fine but worried," Puck said. He laid his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "That's where I was." Kurt shook him off and glared.

"I am not inclined to let you return but my son has convinced me to make you an offer."

"Gee, thanks," Kurt muttered to Puck.

"You agree to return to this clearing in one month to become the Prince's Consort."

"What?"

* * *

"One month?"

Puck chuckled. "Kurt, that's 30 years in your time. It's the best I could do."

Kurt glanced between the members of the UnSeelie Court. They didn't look very happy about the deal.

"And as your consort? "You're not even gay!"

"The Fey do not care about gender. I want you. I always have - on this side or the other but I will not insist on a relationship on that side. I can wait for you to be with me here. You can live your life there first."

"How generous," Kurt spat.

"It is," the Queen said, nastily. "Decide."

* * *

"Kiss to seal the deal," Queen Reyna ordered.

Puck faced Kurt. Quietly he whispered, "Kurt, you've changed me. In the time I've spent in your world I have become less selfish, and I hope, more honorable. I will stay in that world with you so I can glamour you appropriately but I will not ask more than that."

"What do you mean?"

"As part Fey, you will live a long time. You will outlive your peers. I promise once we do return I will treat you well."

Kurt kissed him and hoped Puck had changed as much as he said.


End file.
